Character Creation
Character Creation Upon starting a new game of Pornarium you will be asked to create a character through which you will interact with the world. As of 0.21a there is a new, expanded character creation process in place that allows you to choose certain bonuses for your character based on the background they had growing up. For old characters created before the new system is implemented, there is a "Fountain of Youth" located in the park that will allow you to re-create your character using the new system's parameters. Character Creation Process Upon creating a new character you will first be asked to name yourself. Afterwards you will be asked to choose: *Your height in feet and inches (centimeters in metric mode) **Currently it is unknown if height has any effect to your stats in the new creation engine *Your weight in pounds (kilograms in metric mode) **Currently is is unknown if weight has any effect to your stats in the new creation engine After these parameters are selected you will be taken to a screen where you can choose: *If you have breasts or not (A-cup to D-cup) *If you have testicles or not *If you have a penis or not *If you have a vagina or not *How wide your shoulders are *How wide your hips are *If your hair grows or not *Your hairstyle (bald, straight hair, wavy hair, curly hair, or an afro) **Your hair length (bald - very long) **Your hair color (black, brown, blonde, red, green, blue, pink, purple, white, grey, or orange) ***Currently all hair choices are purely cosmetic and can be changed at the in-game barber *Your eye color (blue, brown, hazel, green, grey, red, orange, aqua, purple, black, or yellow) **Currently all eye color choices are purely cosmetic, and although they are currently permanent, it is planned that you will be able to change your eye color via alchemy Upon fufilling all these parameters you are given the ability to contine on with character creation and define your character's upbringing for bonuses. Currently all bonuses are doubled, although it's not known how long this will be in effect. In every instance it is possible to say "I don't remember" to not have any bonuses. Questions are as follows: *Where did you grow up? **A house in the woods (+10% Stamina, -5% Intelligence, +10% Survival, -5% Etiquette) **A large city (+10% Appearance, -5% Stamina, +10% Charisma, -5% Survival) **A small town (+10% Strength, -5% Appearance, +10% Athletics, -5% Knowledge) **A library (+10% Intelligence, -5% Agility, +10% Knowledge, -5% Athletics) **On the road (+10% Agility, -5% Lust, +10% Subterfuge, -5% Lucid Dreams) **Nobility (+10% Lust, -5% Strength, +10% Etiquette, -5% Performance) *What were your parents like? **Abusive (+10% Agility, -5% Appearance, -5% Charisma, +10% First Aid, +10% Bondage, -5% Fucking) **Loving (+10% Intelligence, -5% Strength, -5% Perception, +10% Performance, +10% Masturbation, -5% Oral Sex) **Protective (+10% Lust, -5% Stamina, -5% Etiquette, +10% Subterfuge, -5% Orgasm Denial, +10% Orgy Skill) **Ignored (-5% Intelligence, +10% Strength, -5% Knowledge, +10% Melee Combat, +10% Anal Sex, -5% Seduction) **Spoiled (+10% Appearance, -5% Lust, +10% Etiquette, -5% Subterfuge, -5% Anal Sex, +10% Seduction) **Put you to work (-5% Agility, +10% Stamina, +10% Cooking, -5% Performance, -5% Bondage, +10% Orgasm Denial) *What were you like growing up? **Always in trouble (+10% Agility, -5% Stamina, +10% Perception, +10% Subterfuge, -10% Charisma) **Loved to learn (+10% Intelligence, -5% Appearance, +10% Alchemy, +10% Knowledge, -10% Athletics) **Athletic (-5% Lust, +10% Stamina, +10% Athletics, +10% First Aid, -10% Performance) **Focused on your looks (+10% Appearance, -5% Intelligence, +10% Charisma, +10% Etiquette, -10% Knowledge) **Spent a lot of time alone (+10% Lust, -5% Strength, -10% Etiquette, +10% Gathering, +10% Survival) **Always fighting (-5% Agility, +10% Strength, +10% Melee Combat, +10% Ranged Combat, -10% Subterfuge) *What type of lover were you? **Isolated and horny (+10% Lust, -5% Stamina, -10% Fucking, +10% Kegels, +10% Masturbation) **Hopeless romantic (+10% Appearance, -5% Lust, -10% Anal, +10% Fucking, +10% Kissing) **I love it dirty (-5% Agility, +10% Stamina, +10% Anal, +10% Bondage, -10% Kissing) **I'm a tease (+10% Intelligence, -5% Strength, +10% Orgasm Denial, -10% Orgies, +10% Seduction) **I love sex (-5% Intelligence, +10% Lust, +10% Kama Sutra, +10% Orgies, -10% Seduction) **I love my partner's body (-5% Appearance, +10% Strength, +10% Oral Sex, -10% Orgasm Denial, +10% Sex Toys) *In order to afford your apartment where did you work? **A brothel (+10% Appearance, -5% Lust, -5% Knowledge, +10% Performance, -5% Masturbation, +10% Seduction) **Constrution (-5% Appearance, +10% Stamina, -5% Charisma, +10% Tinkering, +10% Fucking, -5% Kissing) **A laboratory (+10% Intelligence, -5% Stamina, +10% Alchemy, -5% Perception, -5% Fucking, +10% Masturbation) **A farm (-5% Agility, +10% Lust, +10% Gathering, -5% Etiquette, +10% Anal, -5% Sex Toys) **A sex toy shop (+10% Agility, -5% Strength, +10% Perception, -5% Subterfuge, -5% Seduction, +10% Sex Toys) **A gym (-5% Intelligence, +10% Strength, +10% First Aid, -5% Performance, +10% Bondage, -5% Orgies) Once all these conditons have been met you can either reset and do them again, or begin the game proper.